The Melancholy of Pucca Ichinose
by Chizuniichan
Summary: Based on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya "My name is Ichinose Pucca, I'm not intersted in ordinary humans... Garu's P.O.V.
1. Prologue

**Yay! Anyway, I think this is my 6****th**** Pucca fanfic (If not please correct me) Now lets celebrate with some chapter story, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pucca, and this story is in Garu's P.O.V. (also please bear with me)**

**Thank you!**

**-----------------------------------------**

When did I ever stop believing in Santa Claus? Well, I never really believed in the guy really, my parents never told me he even existed in the first place. I only knew about him through other people. I guess I just kind of backed off the subject most of the time. (Until, however when I moved to Sooga Village, I noticed Santa DID exist, but let's move on.)

However, it took me more time for me to stop believing in paranormal objects like aliens, time-travelers, and espers in those effects-filled 'good guys versus evil organization' cartoons. No, wait, I probably _did_ know they didn't exist; I just didn't want to admit it. I guess, deep somewhere in my being I wished that those paranormal objects did exist. Compared to the strange life I have right now and the sort of action-like life; I want to live in that world too!

I wanted to be the one who saved the girl kidnapped by aliens and imprisoned in a bowl-like fortress. I wanted to be the one who used my courage, intelligence and trusty laser gun to fight against villains from the future trying to change history for their own gain. I wanted to be someone who could banish demons and monsters with a single spell, battle against mutants or psychics from evil organizations, and engage in telepathic fights!

But wait, slow down, if stuff like that ever happened, how would I be able to fight back? I don't have any special hidden powers!

Well then, how about this: one day, this guy moves in to Sooga village, and appears to be a normal human being. Except he's really an alien incognito or from the future, and he has telepathic abilities. When he gets into fights, I'll find a way to get involved in them. He'll handle all the fighting and I can just be his sidekick! Yes...

Or maybe, if that doesn't work, how about this: one day, I just happen to realize that I had this special power inside of me. I discover that there are more people like me. I'll become part of this organization and protect the world against evil mutants.

Unfortunately, reality is surprisingly cruel... No one moved in to Sooga for the past 6 months. I've never seen a UFO. When I went to places that were rumored to be haunted, ghosts or monsters never showed up. Two hours of intense staring didn't make my pencil move a single millimeter, and glaring at someone's head didn't reveal his thoughts to me either. I couldn't help but get depressed at how normal the laws of physics were. I began to stop watching for UFOs and paying attention to paranormal rumors because I finally convinced myself it was impossible.

After the first year of junior high, I eventually grew out of that fantasy world and came to accept reality. I suppose, from the way things are looking, that I'll be long dead before you can book a round trip from Earth to Alpha Centauri.

And with that kind of stuff over and done with, I never got to the thought of paranormal objects ever again. Until, that particular day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! That was the Prologue! Review please! I accept criticism! **


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

WOW IM ACTUALLY UPDATING A STORY

**WOW IM ACTUALLY UPDATING A STORY! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!**

**Right, right. So it's been nearly I decade since I ever updated. To show that I'm not dead, here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

After the horrible testing period ended and was enrolled into one of the GOOD K-8 schools, (unlike the last one) I soon felt myself feeling slightly regretful, as the school I was attending was sitting atop of a long, steep hill. Even in spring, I would sweat like a pig climbing up this so called hill that felt more like a mountain. Every time I remembered the hill, I imagined myself having to climb this from now on, soon I felt the mixture of tiredness and slight joy, for I took this as exercise instead of the way to school.

I overslept a bit today, maybe since vacation has ended, and I was so used to sleeping in then training. Perhaps that was why I walked so much faster, or perhaps that was why I was so tired then. I could have woken up ten minutes earlier, but, as you know, Vacation sleep. Then I remembered that I was going to school this day. Maybe I'm just to absent minded right now and should practice waking up early, this made a groan slip out of my lips.

That was the reason for my grim face during the entrance ceremony. Everyone else, from small, excited children to bored, tired, teenagers in the unnecessarily large auditorium had the "starting a new journey" look on their face. You know, the unique look: the hopeful, yet filled with uncertainty one that every new student wears when they enter a new school. For me, this was not the case — I actually recognized some of the people, I didn't know there names, but as long as I know there faces, I knew I wasn't alone. To cap it off, a friend was also here. Thus, I didn't look as worried-or excited-as other people did.

The boys were in blazers, and the girls in sailor uniforms. This was a pretty strange combination, if you ask me. Maybe the principal giving a monotonous speech on the stage had some sort of fetish for sailor uniforms. As I was thinking about these useless things, the ceremony finally ended. I, along with my not-so-welcome new classmates, entered the mixed classroom of 6th and 8th graders.

Our homeroom teacher, with his practiced-for-an-hour-in-front-of-a-mirror smile, walked to the front of the class and gave a self-introduction. He first said that he was teaching PE, and was the coach of the handball team. Then he moved on to his bygone days like how, back when he was in university, he used to play in a handball team, even won the championship, and that this school was seriously lacking in handball players, so whoever joined the team would become a regular instantly. And then he continued about how handball was the most interesting sport in the world, and so on. Just when I thought that he would never finish, he suddenly blurted out:

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves one by one?"

I was expecting this.

One by one, the guys in the left line of the class started to introduce themselves. They raised their hands, then announced their names, the names of their old schools, and other trivial stuff, such as their hobbies or favorite foods. Some people mumbled their way through it, a few made some pretty interesting intros, while some tried to tell lame jokes that lowered the room's atmosphere. As the other people introduced themselves, my turn was approaching. Like I said, I was expecting this, so I wasn't too nervous.

After I managed to finish my carefully-thought-out, short-length introduction without stammering my words the best I could, I sat down feeling the relief of having finished something unpleasant but inevitable. The person behind me stood up for her turn. This introduction changed my life.

"My name is Pucca Ichinose. I graduated from East Elementary."

Up to this point the introduction was still normal, so I didn't even bother turning around to look at her. I just lowered my head and listened to her crisp voice.

"I don't have interest in ordinary people. If anyone here is an alien, time traveler, slider, or esper, please come see me! That is all."

Upon hearing that, I was very confused of who this loony was, so I turned around.

She was a very small girl, obviously a 6th grader. She had long black hair that was up to her waist. Her uniform was bit big for her. Overall, she was the tiniest thing I had ever seen. That was my first impression of her.

Pucca, with her cold brown eyes, scanned the class slowly, stopped to glare at me, and then sat down without so much as a smile.

That was supposed to be a joke, right?

At that moment, everyone looked dumbfounded. They probably were thinking "Am I supposed to laugh?" Nobody knew, so the atmosphere was very awkward.

Well, judging by the conclusion, it wasn't a joke, sadly. .

After the sound waves refused to move for at least thirty seconds, the homeroom teacher coughed and motioned for the next person to go. Then we could hear our precious sound waves again.

That is how we first encountered.

After she grabbed everyone's attention on the first day, Pucca reverted to being an innocent school girl.

This was a disguise, for later she revealed her true self.

Anyway, everyone in this school came from one of the eight schools with so-so test marks. This, of course, included the East Elementary; therefore, there should be kids in the class who graduated along with Pucca who knew what her silence symbolized. Unfortunately, I did not know any guys from East Elementary, since I haven't attended there, thus no one could explain to me how serious the situation was. Consequently, a few days after the weirdest introduction that I have ever heard in my life, I did something that even caught myself off guard.

I tried to talk to Pucca before class.

My dominoes of misfortune had begun to fall down, and I was the person who pushed the first block.

You see, when Pucca sits quietly in her seat, she looks just like a normal girl. After all, I was supposed to sit right in front of her, and I just thought I might as well know her a bit more. I actually believed this would work. How naive of me. Someone knock some sense into me.

Of course, I started the conversation with that incident.

"Hey."

I turned my head around, with that casual smile all over my face.

"The stuff you said in your intro, how much of it was serious?"

With her arms crossed in front of her chest, lips sealed tight, Pucca Ichinose kept her stern posture, staring right into my eyes.

"What 'stuff in my intro?'" She asked coldly.

"The stuff about the aliens and all that."

"Are you an alien?"

She looked serious.

I face faulted "... No, but-"

"If you are not, then what do you want from me?"

She's making it unnecessarily hard to talk to her. "….Nothing."

"Then don't talk to me. You're wasting my time."

Her glare was so cold that I found myself stuttering "sorry" in reaction, even before realizing it myself. Pucca Ichinose then removed the glare from me disdainfully, and started to frown at the blackboard.

I was going to whip back a line or two, but I couldn't think of anything good to say. Thankfully, at that moment the homeroom teacher came into the classroom and I was saved.

Feeling lost, I turned my head back to my desk, then noticed that several classmates were looking at me with a look of shock on their faces. After I stared back at them, however, I noticed that they all had the same expression on their faces as though they were about to say "No wonder." Some even nodded at me in sympathy.

This somehow makes me feel annoyed. But all of a sudden, I noticed that most of these were East Elementary graduates.

Given that my first contact with Pucca had ended in a very awkward way, I figured that I should keep my distance from her for now, for safety's sake. With that in mind, a week passed by.

But still, there were always naive guys who wanted to talk to Pucca Ichinose, who was always frowning and pursing her lips.

Most of them were those fussy girls who just wanted to give a hand to a lonely fellow female classmate. This is a good thing, but at least they should have checked their target beforehand.

"Hi, did you see that soap opera last night? The 9 o'clock one." An innocent little girl asked the frowning Pucca.

"No."

"Eh, why not?"

"Who cares?"

"You should try it. Even if you started from the middle you wouldn't be lost. Do you need me to go over the previous stories for you?" She asked kindly.

"Get lost! You're annoying!"

That is how that little girl ended up in the corner of sadness and confusion.

I felt aggravated and wanted to defend that little girl, but I knew better. She could have at least shown her an ounce of manners! This just made her victims believe that they did something wrong. At the end he/she would have no choice but to say "I see... then I'll just...", and ask themselves, "What did I say wrong?" and whimper away.

**I think I'll just end it there. Review! Constructive criticism is a must!**


End file.
